


Hetalia Rochu Oneshot

by Charloma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloma/pseuds/Charloma
Summary: - ONESHOT- *French/Français* Du fluff, parce que c'est bien le fluff !
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Hetalia Rochu Oneshot

« Yao-yao, passe le reste de a journée avec moi~ ! »

La réunion avait occupé toute la matinée et chacun s'affairait à rentrer chez soi. Le représentant de la Chine à qui l'on avait adressé la parole se doutait sans avoir vu qui l'appelait ainsi. Il s'était retourné et offrit un regard indifférent à Ivan.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

C'est offensant, je suis plus vieux que toi après tout. »

En réponse, le russe fit la moue. Mais malgré la désinvolture de son interlocuteur, celui-ci avait rangé ses affaires et marchait maintenant à ses côtés, répondant ainsi par l'affirmative à la requête formulée plus tôt.

En sortant du local ou avait eu lieu la réunion, le chinois poussa un lourd soupir qu'il semblait destiner à lui-même. Il inspira avec détermination comme s'il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Le comportement las et le regard fuyant ne manqua pas d'interpeller la personne qui marchait à ses côtés. Et bien évidemment, quoi de mieux pour réveiller le chinois qu'une réplique que le russe avait le don de prononcer à tout-va !

« Y-A-O~ !»

« Deviens un avec moi ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de pousser un soupir :

« Stabilise ton économie avant de dire des bêtises ! »

« Fais partie de moi~ ! », il reprit de plus belle.

Le représentant chinois lui afficha une mine des plus blasée :

« Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, alors ne dis rien. »

« Mais… », Protesta Ivan, même si le chinois cédait plus souvent à ses envies et passait donc plus de temps avec lui récemment, il n'empêchait qu'il avait le chic pour être toujours très cassant !

Voyant l'aspect penaud de son interlocuteur, le plus âgé se reprit avec délicatesse.

« Tu sais, le silence n'est pas forcément synonyme d'ennui. Tu n'as pas besoin de combler le vide », reformula-t-il.

« Mais moi, je préfère quand c'est bruyant. »

Il se souvint des périodes pendant lesquelles Yao l'ignorait purement et simplement, évitait de lui adresser la parole ou alors se tenait, tendu et méfiant, face à lui. Il frissonna et se libéra du souvenir peu agréable.

Revenant au présent, il surprit un air nostalgique s'emparant de Yao, celui-ci s'était remémoré une conversation qu'ils avaient eue par le passé. En sentant un regard sur lui, le chinois pris une lourde inspiration et parvins à formuler :

« Le bruit qui accompagne un repas de famille ne sera jamais autant énervant qu'il est rassurant. »

La mélancolie gagna Ivan, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils partageaient de façon aussi intense, c'était bien leur amour de la famille. Se sentir entouré de personnes qu'ils aiment et qui les aiment en retour.

Le russe ne put s'empêcher un élan d'affection et pris son aîné dans les bras. Il sentait que Yao n'avait plus vraiment la force émotionnelle de s'en extirper. Il lui était bien moins fatiguant de se laisser aller ainsi. Il enfoui sa tête dans le torse de son camarade et tant qu'à faire, répondit à l'honnêteté enfantine du geste du russe en lui avouant :

« J'aime bien quand tu es aussi innocent.

Quand ta conduite et tes paroles ne sont pas réfléchies,

Qu'elles reflètent ton cœur sans arrières pensées.

C'est tellement….rassurant . »

Il avait envie d'en dire plus, sur ses peurs, ses expériences passées. Mais un doux baiser sur le front de son collège russe fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Le fredonnement de chansons avait remplacé toutes paroles, tout avait déjà été dit. Pas une seconde n'était laissée au silence, l'un d'eux entonnait un nouvel air et l'autre suivait. A présent, c'était « Million Roses » qui occupait leurs esprits.

Ils se tenaient main dans la main, Yao avait été vraiment embarrassé de se sentir si guilleret à l'idée avec son âge mais la vue de l'expression ravie de son partenaire fit fondre aussitôt toute honte qu'il avait pu ressentir.

Il laissa échapper en son fort intérieur, un soupir dirigé à lui-même :

« Aiyah~ C'était bien la peine d'n faire tout un plat ! »

Toute cette mise en scène désinvolte qu'il avait affichée si fièrement lui paraissait bien ridicule avec le recul.

Dès qu'ils eurent finis de chantonner, Yao offrit de servir d'hôte pour la soirée. Avec un plaisir évident, il déclara :

« Tu me diras des nouvelles de ma cuisine ! »

**\- FIN -**


End file.
